


One in a Melon

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum was a menace.Ignis had come to this conclusion earlier that morning, when he'd walked into his bathroom and found that his mirror was decorated with varying shades of lipstick.





	One in a Melon

**Author's Note:**

> For Ignis Fluff Week Day Six: Are you laughing yet? Puns.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was a menace.

Ignis had come to this conclusion earlier that morning, when he'd walked into his bathroom and found that his mirror was decorated with varying shades of lipstick.

 _Have a grate birthday!_ Hadn't he taught Noctis better grammar?

 _You're older but I don't carrot all._ That one was actually fairly good.

 _Hope it's an eggcellent birthday!_ And now the first one made sense.

 _Lettuce celebrate!_ Maybe there was hope for him after all.

 _Happea birthday!_ And perhaps not.

 

It warmed Ignis, but irritated him at the same time. Now he had to wash the mirror, and what self respecting person combined those shades of red? Honestly. Ignis made a mental note to educate Noctis about shades and tones, then decided that the lipsticks had probably come from Prompto. Even worse, now he’d have to teach them both.

With a sigh, Ignis bent over the sink, washed his face, and regarded the mirror again. He smiled, reached for a towel, and dried himself off before setting the towel back on the hanger and leaving the bathroom. He’d let the messages stay for a little while. After all, Noctis had gone to such trouble to take the chance to write them.

 

His kitchen wasn’t the way he’d left it. He paused, standing in his pajama pants and white t-shirt, scratching the back of his neck. There was something intangibly off about it. Something he couldn’t quite decide was different. There. The hand towel on the cabinet was uneven. It had been moved. Ignis stepped forward and opened the door out of curiosity.

A case of Ebony that he didn’t recall owning sat in the cabinet, next to a small packet of cookies that he quite favored when he had some spare time to get to the bakery that made them. Tilting his head, Ignis regarded the gifts with some surprise, and then the soft chime of his phone called his attention back to the table.

He closed the cabinet, and moved across the room to look at the message on his phone.

_9am, the garden. Be there or the tonberry gets it._

Tonberry?

Ignis sighed softly, looked at the time, and returned to his room to get dressed.

 

At 8:59am, Ignis was striding across the grass of the garden, looking for a tonberry and failing. He saw no signs that a creature as insidious as a tonberry had managed to make its way into the garden. In fact, he saw nothing at all in the garden.

 

At 9am, multiple things happened at once:

Confetti erupted from nowhere, bombs of sparkling glitter appearing and exploding everywhere, a chaos of color and light.

Voices yelled words, a cacophony of sound that took him completely by surprise.

Miniature fireballs popped in the air above everything, further illuminating the confetti and setting it sparkling in the air like tiny crystals.

Ignis froze.

 

When the glitter settled, Ignis realized that in the chaos, a curtain that he had originally mistaken for the fence had been drawn back and a table had been set with gifts, food, and… a tonberry shaped cake.

So _that_ was the tonberry.

“Iggy, dude, you should have seen your face!” Prompto started laughing, taking several photographs before backing away from the advisor.

Ignis briefly contemplated regicide, and then took his glitter-covered glasses off of his face, regarded them helplessly as his hands were equally covered, and sighed.

Noctis draped himself on Ignis from behind, not at all minding the glitter, and handed Ignis a clean cloth as he laughed. “Happy Birthday, Ignis.”

It took but a moment to clean his glasses, and then he put them back on, looking to his charge with dry amusement. “Thank you, Noct. But was all of this truly necessary?”

“Dude,” Prompto said, and Ignis wondered if the blonde knew any other word. “You only turn eighteen once!”

“What he said,” Gladio echoed as he moved into view, Iris beside him as she bounced on her tiptoes, looking at the cake. “Down, munchkin. Cake later. Put the gift on the table.” She giggled and put a very rumpled looking parcel on the table, and then took off running, to impact with Ignis in a glittery explosion of a hug.

Gladio guffawed, Prompto laughed, and Noctis just spluttered from the glitter that was suddenly all over him. Ignis just hugged Iris back and decided that seeing Noctis covered in purple and blue glitter was enough of a birthday gift to make the rest of it worthwhile. 

Laughing softly, he disentangled himself from the exuberant girl, and led them all to the back of the garden where the party was arranged. And if some glitter got on Prompto and Gladio? It was all Iris’ fault. Truly. She made sure everyone was covered in it from head to toe.

But the best part was when Noctis handed him the butcher’s knife to cut the tonberry cake, and with his wry little smile, offered the best pun yet. “You’re one in a melon, Specs. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is my 70th official FFXV work!  
> *confetti*  
> Yeah, I'm done.  
> This fic broke me.


End file.
